


Good or Evil

by Sa1989



Category: Holby City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 06:17:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20559605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Requested by Vgault dom and chloe have a chat about their exs





	Good or Evil

Dom was sitting in pules have a well needed break when he saw chloe so he waved her over. In the past few months they had been getting closer but it was still kind of hard for both of them for different reasons.  
Dom "hey"  
Chloe "hey, how are you?"  
Dom "same as ever, what about you?"  
Chloe "great, yeah things on Darwin are great"  
Dom "I wasn't asking about Darwin, I was asking about you"  
Chloe "sorry, it's just everyone is always giving me their own opinion on evan and I am just sick of being told what to do"  
Dom "I get that, so I won't mention he who must not be named" chloe laughed at this.  
Chloe "don't tell me you're a harry potter fan"  
Dom "yeah a bit, a couple of years ago I had a long hospital stay, so my friend Zosia gave me the first one to keep me from dying of boredom and I got hooked"  
Chloe "well I read the first book but I didn't get why it was so popular"  
Dom "it's about the struggle of good and evil and having to decide what makes someone choose one way or the other"  
Chloe "people are born good or evil. It's not a choice"  
Dom "I don't believe that, I think it our experiences and how we deal with them that defines us"  
Chloe "so what you think being a bad person is a choice, like someone chooses to be a serial killer"  
Dom "pretty much yeah"  
Chloe "I don't agree, I think it our genetic makeup that makes us what we are. Like evan he's a control freak just because that's how he was made"  
Dom "so your basically giving him a get out of jail card"  
Chloe "no, what he did was still wrong"  
Dom "yeah but by your reasoning he did what he did because of how he was made, thus it wasn't his fault"  
Chloe "so you think he chose to be a bad person"  
Dom "yeah, I mean with isaac, isaac knew what he was doing was wrong but he didn't care because he liked the power over me"  
Chloe "I suppose, do you ever miss him?"  
Dom "why? Do you miss evan?"  
Chloe "yes, I keep wanting to take him back even knowing what he is like. I guess that makes me a idiot"  
Dom "no, you must have had good times with him at some point. So you miss that part of him and hope he will be that person again. I felt that way about isaac for the longest time, I put up with him hurting me because I wanted him to go back to the man I loved"  
Chloe "so what made you leave him in the end?"  
Dom "I tried to get him to go to counseling but he wouldn't. That's when I knew he would never change"  
Chloe "I just don't know what to do"  
Dom "you do whatever is right for you, don't let other people tell you what to do"  
Chloe "and if I go back to him?"  
Dom "then I will support you and be here for you if you want someone to talk to. You won't leave him until your ready and if I push you I would be just as bad as him because I wouldn't be letting you make your own decisions"  
Chloe "that kind of makes sense" just then dom's pager went off.  
Dom "sorry but they need me back on keller" dom left leave chloe to think over everything that they had talked about.


End file.
